


Leda and the Swan

by KKKKKi



Category: Hannibal(TV)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKKi/pseuds/KKKKKi
Summary: 第二季出狱后的威尔找汉尼拔做第一次治疗 一次有点生硬的调情
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8





	Leda and the Swan

**Author's Note:**

> 最开始的想法来自亚伯在狱中说汉尼拔的餐厅里挂了一幅达芬奇的《丽达与天鹅》

隔了这么久，他们终于又回到这里，柔和灯光，静谧空气，两张相对的皮沙发。威尔·格雷厄姆向后靠在靠背上，看他刚刚聘用的医生交叠起双腿。和往常一样，治疗从闲谈开始，他们说起女记者发布的新文章还有昨晚的噩梦。不管怎么说，在自家床上惊醒比在狱中惊醒要好得多—至少有干净t恤可换。威尔偏了偏头，汉尼拔和他一起微笑。  
“来一点酒？”  
威尔同意了。汉尼拔起身去厨房取两只杯子，威尔跟在他身后。  
“我以为你更愿意坐着等我。”汉尼拔把斟过酒的玻璃杯递给他。  
“只是想看看你有没有添新厨具。”  
“我已经有最好的了。”  
威尔咧开嘴笑了，他们一起走回会客厅，端着酒杯，并排靠在办公桌上。威尔抬头看向书架，而后扫视着房间。  
“终于对我房间的布置有兴趣了？”  
“入狱后我才发现人可追寻的记忆有那么多。我想要证据，我的思绪来过这里无数次。从你的家具，地毯，唱片机，到你的拆信刀，钢笔，餐叉，我回忆你的每一件东西，回忆你说过的每一句话，每一次回忆都让细节更加明晰。亚伯·吉迪恩也是，他隔着混凝土墙向我描述你的餐厅。钴蓝色粉刷，夸张的草药园，壁炉上挂着达芬奇的《丽达与天鹅》…一定是一次有趣的会面，值得他念念不忘。不过可惜我当时在发癫痫，记不太清。”  
“说真的，”他尝了一口酒，“为什么是那幅画？”  
“一位大师讲述的一个神话故事，包含着欲望、繁衍、生命的张力，女人体十分丰腴优美。我欣赏这幅画，我想把它放在餐厅没什么不妥。”  
“难道不是因为你喜欢那只天鹅？有长长的脖颈，被人当作智慧与优雅的象征。你喜欢这个故事，宙斯套上天鹅皮，下降人间，主宰创造和破坏。”  
“促成这一切的可不是宙斯。”  
“那是什么？”  
威尔转头看他，正对上医生的眼睛。  
“是阿芙罗狄忒。是爱，是性。”  
“哈，性。”  
威尔突然直起身子挪到医生的对面。他举起杯子，一气喝光了他的红酒。很粗鲁，但是医生没说什么，威尔能感觉到视线从他扬起的下颌划到吞咽滚动的喉结。  
“性。”他倾上前去，捏着杯柄的手从侧面越过汉尼拔，将玻璃底轻轻磕在桌面上。  
“你就是靠这个掳走丽达的？”  
“丽达抚摩天鹅出于自己的意志而非强迫。”汉尼拔伸手去扶威尔的小臂。但安抚似乎没什么用，威尔装作听不见，挪动胳膊躲开了他的手。  
“威尔…”  
然而威尔躲开他，滑下去了。膝盖叩在木地板上发出一声闷响，一只，然后是另一只。他伸手抓住汉尼拔的腰，把他推抵在桌棱上。汉尼拔眼神中有点迷惑，这可不常见，威尔想，他快因为这个表情笑出来了。  
他松开汉尼拔的腰，拨开西服外套和马甲下摆解他的腰带。现在意图够明显了，汉尼拔握住他的手制止他。  
“威尔，我们…”  
“别动。”威尔打断他，汉尼拔在他的瞪视下把手移开了。裤链拉下来了，他向前膝行两步，脸颊贴上蛰伏的性器。汉尼拔因为他的接触颤抖了一下，威尔笑了，呼出的热气喷在腿根，他能感觉到汉尼拔在充血，变硬。  
他向下拉扯西裤，汉尼拔这次倒很配合，熨帖垂坠的布料掉到脚边，皮带扣砸在地板上。然后他咬住棉布边缘，汉尼拔半勃的性器跳出来，拍在他脸上。  
现在丽达也好，天鹅也好，所有的隐喻全部飞走了。威尔·格雷厄姆沾着酒精的嘴唇挨上茎身，他捉住它一点点亲吻着，从根部开始，最后是顶端，刚刚品尝过红酒的舌头卷走了前液。然后他张开嘴，含住头部，头向前伸，阴茎蹭着他的舌苔进入更深处。  
他嘴里湿透了，汉尼拔想。威尔修剪了头发，原来杂乱覆在额前的卷发被撇向一边，让他能看清威尔的脸。他能识破威尔的假装，看似游刃有余，实际还收不好牙齿。但他喜欢这个，牙齿轻轻刮过带来的颤栗，威尔擦红的嘴唇，因为被阴茎噎住而逐渐湿润的眼睛。  
像是某种比赛，他们从未中止过对视。当威尔变换角度脸颊鼓起的时候，或者努力吞吃被顶到喉咙的时候，汉尼拔着迷的目光总让他呼吸急促。太烫了，他暗沉的琥珀眼珠，皮肤，还有粗大的阴茎。汉尼拔不吝啬喘息和呻吟，诚实的欲望似乎会传染，他自己的阴茎开始鼓胀翘起，前液把内衣浸得黏糊糊的。是他挑起的这场性事，可他现在就要跪不住了。  
威尔的手从腰上滑下来，经过大腿，最后勾住了汉尼拔的小腿袜带。医生抬手扣上他的后脑，引出一声不满的闷哼。威尔推着他的腿把自己撤出来。  
“…我记得我说过让你别动？”  
“是，”汉尼拔哑着嗓子说，“我很抱歉。”  
汉尼拔的手指从他的头发里缓缓抽离，威尔攥住他的手腕把他的手拉至身侧。他的眼睛垂下来，睫毛纠结。汉尼拔叹了口气。  
“我想触摸你，威尔。”  
“可它已经等不及了。”  
他凑上去，汉尼拔碰到他微凉的鼻尖，嘴唇，接着是热乎乎的、柔软的口腔。威尔继续他之前的工作，吞吐那根沾满口水越来越湿黏的性器。下颚逐渐因为久张酸痛，啜吸时湿漉漉的水声越来越响。他用那只空闲的手去揉捏囊袋。他还想用上另一只手，可汉尼拔在他松开他的手腕时把那只手握住了，用有力的手指扣住他，掌心贴着掌心。  
这很奇妙。威尔第一次久久地紧握另一个男人的手。这只手曾经为他准备晚餐，揩去他惊惶时的冷汗，探查他的体温，也曾经持起利刃，摘取内脏，缠绑带着死者残屑的钓饵。它应该干燥，精准而稳定，同他无数遍的回忆里一样。然而现在它炽热无比，圆润的指甲边缘压在他手背上。他们的手心严丝合缝挨在一起，全是汗，过于亲密，让他的心脏颤抖着发痛。  
于是威尔闭上眼睛，努力吃进去更多，让汉尼拔在低喘中念他的名字。高潮终于迫近，威尔仍然吸吮他，含着他的头部让他射在嘴里。他睁开眼睛，抬头对上医生的目光，然后他拉过他们相连的手。他吞咽的时候，汉尼拔触到喉结的滚动。  
汉尼拔把他拉起来，他们前额相抵，不稳的气息交错在一起。汉尼拔抬手捧着他的脸，威尔没动，接着他的手向下挪动，轻握他的肩膀，而后解开了一粒衬衫纽扣。他试着去亲吻他的嘴唇。可威尔侧了侧身，避开了。他向后退一步，粗略地抹了一把下巴，擦去之前滴漏的唾液。  
“我们的时间到了，也许诊疗得留到下次。”  
“我太急躁了吗，原谅我。也许你会同意我为你做刚才你为我所做的同样的事。”  
威尔摇了摇头。  
“我该回去了。我进门前向你保证过不用枪指着你。”  
他露出一个小小的笑容：“至少不是今晚。”

去拿外套前，他亲了亲医生的侧脸。


End file.
